


You may call me Leah

by HexParker (BohoWitch)



Category: Celtic Mythology
Genre: Dark Side of Faerie, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Muse of Inspiration, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Original Fiction, Sidhe, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/HexParker
Summary: The theme is the Darker Side of Faerie, but just what makes a faerie dark or light?  Is it fact or merely a matter of perception?  Maybe there’s more to it than that.  Maybe, just maybe, it’s all a misunderstanding…





	You may call me Leah

Vampire, some call me.  Honestly, do I look like an undead bloodsucker to you?  I can assure you my heart beats strong and true.  I may be many things, m'dear, but a corpse certainly isn’t one of them.  I am Leanan Sidhe, but you may call me Leah.

If you want to get right down to it, I’m the real victim here; forced to endure a deplorable smear campaign that has been passed along through the ages besmirching my good name.  I have NEVER killed anyone and there is not a lick of evidence to support these outlandish claims.  The very idea!  I am a muse of inspiration, after all.  I help my lovers give birth to wondrous creations!  That is the epitome of life, if you ask me.

It’s true, I have loved scores of men and will love many more…but is that so wrong?  My heart beats fierce and my passion burns like the sun; fidelity is unknown to me, a mortal trait.  That’s not to say that all my loves have meant nothing.  On the contrary, I’ve loved each and every one deeply.  Therein lies the problem.

Mortals are such fragile creatures and few have the stamina to withstand a faerie’s love.  All that I have bestowed upon my lovers inevitably begins to take its toll.  That is why I leave them.  I love them so much, I can not bear to watch their bright flames flicker and die.  I spare them a slow demise in the embrace of ecstasy, so you see, it is their own hearts that betray them, not I.  Poor souls, they simply can’t bear it and they die brokenhearted.  If only the Gods saw fit to make mortals stronger…

Speaking of hearts and artists, you are a creative soul yourself, are you not?  Don’t be shy.  Talent is something to be celebrated and shared. Why, you positively glow with potential!  You could be one of the greats, you know.  I can help you with that…if you like.  Why don’t you stop by my bower tonight.  I’m sure we can make some beautiful magic together.  What do you say?


End file.
